


Both smarter than most boys

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Private school AU with a bit of apocalypse in part 3, language in part 2, no sex and even no kisses - I am boring as hell, part 3 is supposed to be Established Relationship but it's in the subtext, slightly modified prompts from Tumblr, trust me it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: 3 short drabbles about Glatten set in a modern private school.





	1. Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is me and my stupid obsession with Glatten.
> 
> This was supposed to be a gift for Valentine's Day, but I don't know now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

They were definitely alike, that guy at the back desk and him. Of course, if you asked somebody else that knew both of them, everyone would start to argue about that heavily, because, honestly, nobody else in their senses would try to find any resemblance between them. “The constant troublemaker” and “A smart but infinitely lazy young man who often falls asleep in class”, as Glanni once read in their dossiers he had stolen from the teachers’ common room. Still, Glanni knew in his mind that lanky awkward guy he shared most of his classes with (his name was Robert or Robbie, as Glanni had eventually found out) was just like him, deep inside his soul, somewhere very deep inside.

Sometimes Glanni pondered on their similarities when he saw Robbie in class, and sometimes he pondered about it during out-of-class activities, inexplicably. Both of them were distant from other students in Latibaer private school – even though Glanni looked pretty much sociable and amiable at first sight. Both of them were reluctant to participate in any kinds of sports activities and often ended up on the bench during the gym classes – even though Glanni preferred to skip them, to be honest. And most of all, both of them often broke the uniform rules, Glanni explicitly and the guy almost insignificantly, insignificantly – a torn button, a slightly undone tie, a missing emblem from the maroon jacket – something like that. And he seemed really intelligent and indeed gave an impression that he was smarter than most boys, which fascinated Glanni somehow. He never got a chance to talk to him though – there was always something on the way: suspensions, detentions, extra classes, other… interesting things to do.

Now, staring across the classroom in the middle of the boring English class, Glanni once again noticed that Robbie never smiled. He had never seen a trace of any smile on his face, both during and after classes, not even when someone made a joke. Glanni wondered if the guy could laugh at all, or if his laughter was actually loud and sardonical, or so quiet that you wouldn’t notice.  Or maybe he was ticklish and you needed only a small effort to make him laugh?

With those thoughts, he was caught off guard by a teacher, and, having hastily asked the others where they were, Glanni started the monotonous reading of another useless dreary text about the dreary 19th century. The sole sentence of this novel could make him fall asleep. God, just leave him alone so he could sit through the class in peace.

The teacher stopped him at the end of the paragraph. “That was okay”, - he said without any enthusiasm in his voice, - “now tell us what you think how the main character felt when she was struck by lightning”.

 Great, now he had to answer a stupid question as well, Glanni thought to himself. As dumb the question was, as dumb the answer was going to be.

 “I believe”, - Glanni paused for a second to process his thoughts, and then answered:  that it was quite a shocking experience”. He kept a complete straight face and spoke in his normal tone, as if it was a legit answer and not a stupid pun for babies. It was just to test the reaction of the teacher, who, surprisingly, didn’t pay any attention and didn’t even raise his eyes from the book. The other students were silent as well, half-asleep or doing their own things, as Glanni noticed, running his eyes over the classroom.

And then, suddenly, there was a small sound from the back, which made Glanni turn his head over there almost automatically. It was a giggle, and it came from the guy he had been thinking about before. Robbie, who was always frowning and silent at the English class, had just laughed, and because of this stupid answer. It was short and soft and lasted only a couple of seconds and the guy quickly covered it with his hand and returned to his usual grumpy self. But damn, it was worth it.

Glanni turned back to face the teacher and grinned. He considered it his first small victory on the long challenging way.


	2. Talk

He was flunking his classes again and he fucking hated it. All the papers he needed to hand in and all the tests he needed to write just piled up in a never-ending nightmare that had to be solved until the end of the semester, which was pretty soon. And this time, it was pretty urgent – if both his studying and behavior records were going down, now he could as well be expelled from this school. And he had to stay there for a lot of reasons; he couldn’t be expelled once again, so the grades had to be improved. Which meant, more studying on his own, which he fucking hated. 

The dorms were not the best place to study with its constant loud noise, so Glanni considered going to a library – it would give him not only the necessary silence, but also an easier access to the needed literature. The library, however, turned out to be no better. Not only he had too many acquaintances who couldn’t help saying hi and mockingly tell him something like “I thought you sad you wouldn’t take a textbook in your life!”. His reputation preceded him here as well, considering Glanni had ruined a lot of library books and had broken a computer keyboard in a temper tantrum once. From the moment he entered the library, Glanni felt the eyes of the librarian on him – and he knew he would be watched all the time here, since there were not many people here – it was past dinner already.

Putting a cup of Americano and a notebook on the wide library table, Glanni took out the first textbook, which turned out to be Philosophy, and opened it on the subject they studied the last time. The very first sentences were hard to comprehend already, since he barely remembered what they had been even studying that semester, so he browsed through the textbook until he found the first topic they studied and began reading. 

Slowly, Glanni started to dissociate from the reality, drifting into the world of daydreaming. The words on the page started to blur, and he could feel how his eyes were closing little by little. No, he couldn’t fall asleep now because of a stupid class, but it was so hard as well. 

He had almost been sleeping when there was a “Bang!” in his ear, as if something had exploded, which made him jump from surprise immediately – loud noise had always scared him since childhood. Only after a few seconds he was able to open his eyes and take a look around. Looked like nothing had happened and everyone continued their studies, did it just seem to him, huh?

And then, to the left side from him, Glanni noticed Robbie sitting across the table with an embarrassed look and a torn bag of chocolate cookies, which were now scattered all across his notebook. It looked like he put too much force to open the pack, and so it popped. That picture in front of his eyes and the realization of his own stupidity, made Glanni break into uncontrolled laughter. Oh god, it was too fucking funny that he didn’t care if that librarian blew up with anger or killed him. To tell the truth, he wasn’t that loud, actually, he just wouldn’t stop giggling.

“Hey, young man! Silence in the library!” - he finally heard a yell. - “If you won’t stop, you’ll have to leave, you’re distracting everyone!”

“Oh, shit, sorry!” – Glanni shouted back and turned to Robbie, who was staring at him with shock and confusion. The mood for studying had already been lost. The Philosophy book was lying on table and looked like it was staring at him with remorse, but, you know, whatever; there was something more important on the way now. Glanni stood up, took a step to his classmate and stretched forward his hand towards the unfortunately strewn about snack.

“Hey, can I take a cookie?” he said, trying to make a genuine smile.


	3. End?

The locks were strong and secure; Glanni checked them for the third time. Now nobody else tried to get into the library, everyone had probably hidden in some other places – in the bunker or the numerous warehouses on the territory. The radio in the library still loudly urged everyone to leave immediately to seek for a shelter because of a storm warning, and everyone but had probably left the building. However, Glanni couldn’t leave it now, not until he found Robbie. He knew Robbie was doing his homework in the library when today the radio told about “a series of heavy storms and cataclysms that would last for a month and would change the surface of the Earth in an unknown way”. He lost him in the panic afterwards, with crowds of boys screaming rushing to different places and himself hiding until the danger would go down, and no one of the accidental strangers where Robbie had disappeared. The only thing Glanni knew was that Robbie was here – somewhere.

Biting his lip nervously, he kept exploring the halls, staff rooms and corridors one after another, only to find them desolated, all the books and belongings left in a hurry. No one was hiding under the desks or the corners either. Probably somewhere over there were Robbie’s books and copybooks, but they wouldn’t be very helpful, would they? After a couple of minutes he really found them – and no, it didn’t help. Dropped in the middle of a sentence, a bit of coffee spilled on the paper.

The building had two floors, an attic and a basement, both of which Glanni knew rather well. He checked the attic after looking through the floors – nobody there, left as dusty as he had left it the last time. Besides, it was very narrow for an average man even to lie down – and Robbie was far taller than average. The only option left was the basement, then. Or Glanni had to check the whole building once again.

Running down to the dark unilluminated basement, which was practically another floor, Glanni heard his own steps thump but now he didn’t care how loud he was. Another corner, another store room – and yet nothing. Glanni kept shouting Robbie’s name, but there was no answer; Robbie could probably be in his silent state, Glanni thought, it had happened before in situations like this one. One room was full of mops and it was still slippery with water, and Glanni slipped and fell down, swearing profusely. Rubbing his swollen knee, he got up and, having stood up, he realized how silent it was over there. No sound whatsoever except the now muffled radio upstairs Which was now dampened with someone’s quiet sobs – wait, sobs?

In the lightless and dark utility room next to the mopping room, a shady figure of a student was sitting on the bare floor, legs pressed to his chest and head buried in his knees, shaking involuntarily – sobbing. The step that Glanni made caused the figure to raise his head, pale long face lit by the dim evening light from the window – and it was Robbie.

“Robbie? Robbie, are you okay?” Glanni immediately rushed to his partner, who was gazing at him with eyes wet from tears, and clasped him in his arms, as if someone was trying to take Robbie away from him.

“It is alright, Robbie I’m here”, he kept repeating as Robbie put his arms around him and buried his face somewhere on his chest, still sobbing inaudibly. “You are real and I am not going anywhere, I am here with you”. He kept repeating that partly to calm down himself – moments before, he was scared himself and would almost have panicked to death, hadn’t he found Robbie here.

Robbie stopped sobbing soon, but he was still silent and Glanni understood it, he just kept saying something comforting to Robbie and stroking his hair. If it weren’t the goddamn end of the world, it would seem peaceful, even, just like at the end of the past days.

“Are we going to die now?” After god knows how much time passed, Robbie finally spoke almost inaudibly somewhere in Glanni’s shoulder. Glanni gave a start of surprise at the sound of Robbie’s voice, but immediately found the answer in his head.

“Not yet, dear” – He strengthened the embrace.  “Clearly not now”. They leaned to each other close, not saying a single word, because the physical sense of each other was all they needed now, here at the end of all things. Now they were safe from the upcoming storm (yet).

Through the small window above them, they watched the sky change its shades to dark grey and violet; and at the place where they were sitting, they could hear the rumbles of thunder and the squealing sounds of car alarms. The world as they knew it was steadily coming to its end. But this confined dark space, a bit cold and lit only by the occasional lightings, seemed the most comfortable and warmest place ever, and they were here together, and come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already February 14th, so happy St Valentine's day, everyone! I love you all, thank you for reading this!  
> I had more ideas about this AU, but I don't know now. No idea if I should continue this.


End file.
